


The Turtles Fighting For Your Attention

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	The Turtles Fighting For Your Attention

Fandom: TMNT  
Request: Hey can I request a scenario with the bayverse turtles in which they invite their crush over for a sleepover at the lair (they all like the same girl) I am curious to know if they would argue alot or collectively try to gain her attention?   
Leo: Leo might be the best out of all the brothers not to let it get to him visibly. He wouldn’t be reclusive or barge into conversations, but he would be a little more underhanded in tactics to keep you speak with him and spending time with him. A few days leading up, he’ll have listened intently to everything you said so he can ask you a thousand questions. It will annoy his brothers, but he’ll just smile and continue to hog you attention.   
Raph: He’ll brood for a bit. Standing in the corner watching you and his brothers talking and laughing. When he does join in, he has an attitude with his brothers. Leo, Donnie and Mikey wouldn’t bring it up while you were there because they knew you didn’t like arguments. But when you when to the kitchen, there would be a argument in low and hushed voices. Of course, once you return, they would be smiling at you like nothing had happened. Raph would certainly settle down if you sit next to him.   
Donnie: Donnie will probably be the least confident. If he looks to each of his brothers, he can see something that would appeal to you. Leo: a natural leader. Raph: strength and built like a house. Mikey: humour that could make you laugh for hours.   
But he couldn’t see any trait that might ever turn your head towards him. Until you seek him out to speak to. In truth, you have the most in common with him in terms of geeking out and him understand when you speak in jargon. Once hes had that initial confidence boost, it’ll persuade him to try more.   
Mikey: he would probably be the most open about wanting your attention. If you’re taking to one of the others, he’ll walk over and sit directly in-between you two and when questioned on it, he’ll stung and say “I want to spend time with them”.


End file.
